The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2
}} |released=Between 1921 and 1992 |publisher= |subject=Basic spells for second year education |copies=Second year Hogwarts students }} The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 was the second book in The Standard Book of Spells series, written by Miranda Goshawk. It was published sometime in the 20th century. It costs one Galleon at the Flourish and Blotts bookstore. In the summer of 1992, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger each grabbed a copy of this as they entered Flourish and Blotts during their visit to Diagon Alley. Contents Chapter 1 ⁠— It Pays to Increase your Spell Power In the first volume of this series readers were instructed on the correct use of a wand to perform the most basic spells. This second volume demonstrates techniques that will enable the more advanced student to build magical power at the tip of a wand before it is released. This technique when mastered enables the casting of far more powerful spells but the reader is warned that this is not without risk and therefore requires the utmost concentration. Students are encouraged to experiment with this technique being wary that lapses in concentration can result in painful side effects. Chapter 2 ⁠— "The Knockback Jinx" Knocks over an opponent or object. The incantation for the Knockback Jinx is 'Flipendo' .This jinx is the most utilitarian of Grade 2 spell, in that it will allow the caster to 'knock back' an opponent or object and can also be used to push and activate certain magically charmed switches. Like many Grade 2 spells, Flipendo can be targeted. Chapter 3 ⁠— "Lighting Your Wand" Lights dark areas and reveals hidden panels. To illuminate the end of a wand, the caster must call out the incantation "Lumos." If correctly incanted, the end of the wand will then illuminate and cast light in the immediate vicinity of the caster. Lumos can also be used to illuminate unseen entrances. For example, it is a little known fact that the interior of certain shops in the gloomier parts of Diagon Alley may be further explored by casting the Lumos spell. Chapter 4 ⁠— "Severing Severely" Severs ropes and tapestries. As is the case with Grade 2 spells, the Severing Charm has a variety of uses. For example, it can be cast on certain tapestries or wall hangings to reveal heretofore hidden entrances. Students of Herbology can also use Diffindo to sever plant stems and roots. Chapter 5 ⁠— "Mastering Wizard Duelling" The Disarming Charm lies at the heart of a good duelling technique. Chapter 6 ⁠— "Cleanliness Equals Wizardliness" Clears ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is a sticky, green substance left behind by ghosts and has been known to make doorways impassable. There is a way of clearing away ectoplasm without resorting to a can of Mrs Skower's All⁠-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, and this is with an effective scouring charm such as Skurge. Chapter 7 ⁠— "Figuring Out Transfiguration" Transforms small objects into birds. Transfiguration is some of the most difficult magic to practise effectively. It is extremely difficult, for example, to transform something non-living into something that is alive. However, mastering a transfiguration spell such as 'Avifors', which will transform small inanimate objects into birds, can be both rewarding and useful.' Chapter 8 ⁠— "Incendiary Magic" Burns certain items e.g. webs. There is often a requirement for a spell of an incendiary nature, especially when confronted by a spider's web across a doorway or when a distraction is required. For both of the above, the Incendio charm can be used...'' Incendio may also be used as a duelling charm''... Chapter 9 ⁠— "The Key to Unlocking" Unlocks certain doors and chests. Mechanical, i.e., non-magical locks can be troublesome. But not if a witch or wizard knows the Alohomora unlocking charm. This charm, when cast on certain mechanically locked doors, will unlock them, giving access to the room or passage beyond. Other contents *Dancing Feet Spell *Engorgement Charm *Freezing Charm *General Counter-Spell *Memory Charm *Tickling Charm Behind the scenes * The contents from the book comes from the PlayStation 2 version of , while the chapter titles come from the GameCube version. This is because the PlayStation 2 version omits the Chapter titles, while the GameCube version is full of grammatical errors throughout the text. * The video game erroneously states that Incendio is Bluebell Flames. This cannot be considered canon, as Incendio creates normal fire, whereas Bluebell Flames are blue, and have other unique properties that Incendio does not produce. * The game also erroneously states that the Disarming Charm repels a spell back at an opponent. This cannot be considered canon, as that fits the description of the Shield Charm, whereas the Disarming Charm is directly cast at an opponent to physically disarm them. The full chapter reads as follows: Chapter 5 ⁠— "Mastering Wizard Duelling" '''''Reflects an opponent's spell back at them. The Disarming Charm lies at the heart of a good duelling technique. It allows the duelist to rebound an opponent's spell in the hope that the rebounded spell will strike the opponent and leave him or her vulnerable to further attack. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Libro estándar de hechizos, grado 2 fr:Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2 it:Manuale degli Incantesimi, Volume secondo pl:Standardowa księga zaklęć, stopień 2 pt-br:Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 2ª série ru:Стандартная книга заклинаний. 2 курс Standard Book of Spells, The Grade 2